


El Viaje

by fabytvxq



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, porque no me convence :(, quizás añadiré más personajes después, quizás cambie el título después, también, y más parejas si fluye lol
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-10-31 22:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabytvxq/pseuds/fabytvxq
Summary: De mundos totalmente distintos, Kim Mingyu y Jeon Wonwoo se detienen un momento en los respectivos caminos de su vida para conocerse. El viaje que cada uno toma por separado tiene como secreto el deseo de volver a encontrarse.





	1. Chapter 1

Para Mingyu era costumbre encontrarse en lugares totalmente diferentes cada cierto tiempo. No era extraño para él levantarse por las mañanas preguntándose dónde estaba y qué era lo que había pasado el día anterior, porque su mente se encargaba de borrar sus recuerdos de lo que pasaba solo horas antes, regalándole una memoria terrible a corto plazo. Era un estado al que sus amigos estaban habituados luego de años yendo juntos de gira.

 

Su grupo consistía de cinco chicos, entre los que estaba él, y juntos se encargaban de alcanzar una meta vista como imposible por cualquier persona con sus cinco sentidos: grabar un disco y hacer un tour por todo el país con su música y sus ganas de vivir en un mundo en el que fueran felices, aunque sea un poco. Jeonghan había abandonado sus estudios de leyes hace poco tiempo, mientras que Seungcheol, Seokmin y Mingyu nunca escucharon hablar del tipo de educación por el que todas las personas sobresalen en la vida. Jihoon era el único que se planteó la música como algo serio desde que tenía consciencia. Ninguno de ellos estaba habituado al mundo de los demás, y su último deseo era el de ser normales. Tener que preocuparse demasiado. Su único anhelo era estar bien y hacer lo que amaban. Y amar, en general.

 

Aquella mañana, Mingyu se levantó casi a las diez de la mañana en el lugar más helado en el que alguna vez estuvo. Sentía como si estuviese durmiendo en el interior de un refrigerador, y fue eso lo que lo despertó. Cuando pudo recuperar su consciencia y recordar con dificultad dónde se encontraba, encontró una nota junto a su almohada.

 

_“Estuvimos esperando dos horas. No bromeamos. Duermes demasiado, Mingyu, se está convirtiendo en un problema. Nos vemos en la estación al mediodía, esperamos que hayas despertado hasta entonces.”_

 

Típico. Seungcheol era el único que se tomaba tiempo para escribir notas. El único que se tomaba el tiempo para escribir, de hecho. Aliviado de no haber sido dejado atrás, _de nuevo,_ se puso de pie y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba después de haber dormido casi doce horas, se dispuso a alistarse para salir y dirigirse a la estación. No le importaba esperar dos horas, porque después de todo, no había mucho que hacer.

 

Cuando llegó a la estación de tren, casi vacía a esa hora, ya eran las once de la mañana. Se sentó a esperar en una banca a las afueras de la estación, sin importarle demasiado el frío ahora que había bajado un poco. Vio a unas personas correr para alcanzar el tren, un aparato de años de antigüedad que parecía funcionar por inercia y casi de milagro. Muchos niños se aproximaban trotando detrás de quien parecía ser su maestra, y Mingyu no pudo evitar sonreír al verlos. Siempre tenía un espacio especial en el corazón para los niños pequeños, porque le recordaban a sus hermanos menores. A quienes de hecho no veía hace tiempo.

 

Un tren, que según un empleado salía a las doce, se detuvo frente a Mingyu, y este aprovechó para entrar y esperar a sus amigos adentro, porque la verdad era que se estaba congelando de frío. Tomó su guitarra y su mochila y se metió a cualquier cabina, percatándose que aún no subía nadie. Miró el paisaje nevado y helado por la ventana e hizo una mueca de disgusto recordándose a sí mismo no regresar más a esa ciudad tan helada.

 

A pesar de que había pasado casi la mitad de un día durmiendo, Mingyu se las arregló para hacerlo otra vez en el asiento incómodo de un tren. Cuando despertó, su cabeza estaba apoyada sobre el hombro de una mujer mayor que lo miraba confusa. Mingyu no encontró la voz para gritar, pero se aclaró la garganta sonoramente y se disculpó antes de volver a mirar por la ventana y preguntarse dónde demonios estaba.

 

Tuvieron que pasar varios minutos para darse cuenta, y cuando lo hizo, le mandó un mensaje de texto a Seungcheol para preguntarle dónde estaban.

 

Como era obvio, se encargaron de dejarlo atrás. _De nuevo_. Seungcheol y los demás se habían marchado en otro tren que salía a mediodía. Mingyu maldijo por lo bajo al darse cuenta que tenía que hacer por lo menos dos viajes más de cinco horas para encontrarse con ellos. Congelarse, volverse a congelar y romperse la espalda en esos asientos tan incómodos. Suspiró, pensando que lo mejor era calmarse antes de pensar en una solución.

 

Miró el paisaje un momento más, y luego a la persona sentada frente a él, que estaba leyendo un libro. Evidentemente se trataba de una especie de estudiante, porque traía gafas y un libro grueso, además de ropa nueva y un peinado decente. Estaba muy concentrado. Las demás personas escuchaban música, conversaban, o dormían.

 

_“Descuida. Te alcanzaremos. Sabemos adónde va el tren en el que estás, así que trata de sobrevivir sin nosotros hasta que lleguemos. No estoy seguro cuánto tardaremos”_

 

Mingyu se sintió aliviado. Al menos no iba a hacer tantos viajes solo.

 

_“Quizás un día y algo más. Jihoon quiere comprar unos adaptadores y parece que va a demorarse todo el día”_

 

Eso quería decir que iba a estar un día entero en un lugar que no conocía, y quizás tendría que arreglárselas para encontrar comida, ya que Jeonghan era quien se encargaba de guardar todo el dinero que ganaban en los pequeños shows que ofrecían a veces. Pensando que no tenía sentido preocuparse ahora por el dinero, se puso a ver el paisaje por la ventana y bloqueó todos sus pensamientos por mucho rato.

 

Casi todos en su cabina se bajaron en diferentes estaciones, y Mingyu sabía que aún faltaba mucho para la última parada, que era donde iba a bajarse. Solo quedaron él y el chico con gafas, que ahora estaba dormido con su libro colgando peligrosamente de sus manos delgadas.

 

Por hacer algo, Mingyu sacó su guitarra de su funda y empezó a practicar algunos acordes en los que tenía cierta dificultad esos días. Ya que casi no quedaba nadie, estaba seguro que no iba a molestar a las personas en el tren. Estaba seguro de eso hasta que el chico sentado frente a él despertó de un salto y dejó caer su libro al piso. Miró a Mingyu como si este estuviera loco y luego miró la guitarra. Mingyu no dijo nada, pero dejó de tocar unos segundos al ver que aquel chico lucía confundido y cansado.

 

Retomando su práctica, Mingyu observó al chico tomar su libro y guardarlo en un maletín que estaba puesto en el asiento de su lado. Luego sacó una bufanda y la puso alrededor de su cuello. Era obvio que se estaba muriendo de frío. Y no era extraño, porque el chico era muy delgado y su piel parecía ser muy suave y muy frágil. Su rostro era pequeño y sus orejas se encontraban rojas por el frío. Se veía muy vulnerable, muy suave.

 

Mingyu tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para sacarse esos pensamientos extraños. Si alguien hubiera leído su mente, lo hubieran arrestado por tener ideas tan raras sobre alguien a quien ni siquiera conocía. Era cierto que antes admiró a chicas guapas, siempre intercambiando miradas y sonriendo con Seungcheol, pero esta vez era diferente no porque se tratara de un chico, sino porque los pensamientos eran diferentes. Sus emociones estaban hablando en un idioma desconocido.

 

Jihoon era quien componía las canciones para la banda, pero en ese momento, como en muchos otros, Mingyu deseó tener la misma capacidad. De alguna forma extraña, sentía la necesidad de componer o escribir alguna canción. No las letras, sino música. Se sintió un poco frustrado e incómodo porque ¿Qué pensaría ese chico si supiera las ideas estúpidas que nadaban por la mente de Mingyu? Sin embargo, no quería desaprovechar esa oportunidad, así que decidió escribir algunas letras. Al menos así sus ganas iban a verse un poco satisfechas.

 

Dejó el cuaderno a un lado y continuó tocando acordes al azar. No se dio cuenta que había estado mirando al chico hasta que él alzó los ojos de donde los tenía puestos sobre su móvil. Mingyu se aclaró la garganta y volvió a su guitarra, y esta vez fue él quien se sintió incómodo al notar que el chico lo estaba mirando a él. Probablemente pensando si debía cambiarse de cabina en ese instante.

 

Afortunadamente, no pasó nada. Excepto que Mingyu no pudo dejar de escribir en lo que quedó del camino. El tiempo pasó extrañamente. Parecía haberse reducido a ellos dos, y Mingyu sabía que era el único que estaba pensando de esa forma, pero aun así, se sentía bien hacerlo. A veces aquel chico lo miraba, y parecía tener curiosidad por lo que estaba haciendo Mingyu. A veces, era este último quien miraba al chico, que parecía suficientemente entretenido con el paisaje que pasaba por la ventana. Pero sus miradas nunca coincidían. Mingyu decidió que al menos tenía que conocer el nombre de ese chico antes de que se bajara y no volviera a verlo nunca más.

 

“¿En qué estación te quedas?” le preguntó, y al instante se arrepintió. Una gran pregunta para comenzar.

 

El chico lo miró directamente con sus ojos tan negros, y afortunadamente para Mingyu, no parecía molesto o incómodo por la pregunta, pero se tomó unos segundos para responder.

 

“La última.”

 

Su voz era muy profunda para un chico tan suave. Y lucía muy serio, pero luego de responder su rostro vaciló un poco, como si quisiera sonreír. Como si supiera que Mingyu había hecho la pregunta más tonta del mundo a alguien a quien acababa de conocer. Como si ya supiera que estaba escribiendo una canción basada en él.

 

“Yo también” Mingyu sonrió a pesar de sentirse como un idiota “¿Cómo te llamas?”

“Wonwoo” respondió él.

“Wonwoo” repitió Mingyu, sin poder evitarlo. Su mala memoria no podía olvidarse de ese nombre “Soy Mingyu.”

 

El chico, Wonwoo, sonrió levemente y continuó mirando por la ventana. Sin embargo, Mingyu no podía evitar saber más. No era extraño para él emocionarse por todo, pero esta vez era diferente. Simplemente era imposible contenerse.

 

“¿Eres estudiante?”

“¿Lo dices por el libro?” sonrió aquel chico, fijando su vista nuevamente en él “Sí, estudio Administración.”

“¿Eres universitario?”

 

Wonwoo asintió. Luego se aclaró la garganta y volvió a mirar por la ventana. Mingyu era consciente que estaba haciendo muchas preguntas, amigables, pero aun así eran muchas preguntas. Su entusiasmo tampoco era normal, y seguramente ese chico lo había percibido. Volvió a concentrarse en la guitarra pensando en qué demonios tenía que hacer a continuación.

 

“¿Qué estabas escribiendo?” preguntó Wonwoo, de repente.

“¿Eh?” Mingyu sintió que había sido descubierto, pero trató de aparentar que no estaba a punto de tomar su cuaderno y tirarlo por la ventana debido al nerviosismo “Ah… solo son unas letras.”

“Ok. ¿Tocas en una banda o algo?”

“De hecho, sí” Mingyu sonrió mientras escondía su cuaderno dentro del estuche de la guitarra “estoy en una banda, iba a encontrarme con los demás, pero me dejaron atrás. Como siempre.”

 

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Pero entonces Wonwoo hizo más preguntas, y Mingyu respondió todas. Y conversaron. Aprendió que él estudiaba Administración pero también era fanático del arte, que tenía veintidós años, que iba a una universidad cara en Seúl, que su meta era ser profesor pero antes quería dedicarse al menos un tiempo a la pintura. Él solo contaba cosas superficiales, pero Mingyu quería saber más. Acababan de conocerse, pero aun así quería saberlo todo.

 

Mingyu, mientras tanto, habló sobre sus amigos y su afición por la música. Cómo Jihoon era capaz de componer como un experto, sobre Jeonghan y cómo mandó todo al demonio para ser feliz, sobre la voz de DK y la habilidad de Seungcheol para mantenerlos juntos pese a sus diferencias. También dijo que no veía a su familia hace años y eso lo hizo sentirse un poco nostálgico. No era raro para él compartir sus sentimientos tan abiertamente a cualquier persona, excepto que esta vez lo hizo con intención. En el fondo quería escuchar más de Wonwoo, y hablaba de aspectos profundos de su vida esperando lo mismo a cambio.

 

El viaje llegó a su fin un par de horas después. Luego de risas de parte de Mingyu, los ojos de Wonwoo que lo escuchaban con atención, el paisaje al que ya ni siquiera miraban, las manos nerviosas sobre la guitarra, las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho, el dolor de espalda, las mangas tan largas que cubrían las manos de Wonwoo. El tiempo pasó deprisa y mientras bajaban del tren, Mingyu se dio cuenta que quizás no iba a verlo más a partir de entonces.

 

Llegaron a un lugar del que Mingyu ni siquiera recordaba el nombre. Se quedaron de pie junto a la boletería, y Wonwoo anunció que aún debía hacer un viaje más. Mingyu asintió, algo decepcionado. Era totalmente incómodo, porque solo eran dos extraños en un tren sin ningún motivo para encontrarse de nuevo. Era hora de regresar con sus amigos, y llevarse con él solo ese cuaderno con las letras que también escribió mientras conversaban.

 

“Dame tu número.”

 

Mingyu casi se atoró con su propia saliva. No esperaba algo así de Wonwoo. En verdad, no lo esperaba. Buscó torpemente su móvil en sus bolsillos. Él sonrió al ver la acción y Mingyu creyó que su corazón iba a detenerse de un momento a otro. No sabía que algo como eso podía pasar solo por mirar a alguien. Sentía que estaba en un mundo diferente.

 

“Puedes llamarme. Parece que no tienes un lugar fijo, así que pensé que al menos podía ayudarte de esa forma.”

“Gracias” fue todo lo que Mingyu pudo decir, y eso era muy extraño porque generalmente hablaba de más y lo sabía.

 

Entonces él se marchó con su maletín y envuelto en ropa abrigadora. Por un momento, Mingyu tuvo ganas de preguntarle si iba a marcharse solo, si iba a viajar tantas horas completamente solo. Pero eso habría parecido aún más extraño de lo normal, y además ya tenía su número. Solo era cuestión de mandarle un mensaje. Aunque estuviera muy ocupado estudiando, siempre hay tiempo para contestar un mensaje ¿verdad?

 

Mingyu se pasó el resto del día soñando despierto en una cafetería. Luego en un restaurante cercano a la plaza principal de la ciudad. Cuando finalmente se dio cuenta que había estado pensando en Wonwoo durante todo el día, su celular sonó y recibió un mensaje de Seungcheol diciéndole que los recibiera en la estación de tren. Mingyu sacudió la cabeza y acudió lo más deprisa que pudo.

 

Observó a lo lejos que sus amigos bajaban del tren con dificultad. Incluso había personas que se quejaban de todo el equipaje que decidieron llevar en las cabinas y no en un vagón diferente. Seungcheol se disculpaba con todo el que pudiera, Jeonghan arrastraba la batería por pedazos, Seokmin tenía varios cables enredados en las manos y Jihoon solo se dedicaba a gritar a todos que no estropearan los instrumentos. Mingyu corrió hacia ellos con una sonrisa en el rostro y los ayudó con lo que pudo. Afortunadamente, estaba acostumbrado a los gritos de Jihoon sobre sus hábitos de dormir tanto, y los soportaba por ver a Jeonghan decirle que no le gritara tanto y preguntarle a cada momento si estaba bien y no había pasado hambre en su ausencia.

 

Su banda no era callejera ni nada por el estilo, aunque a veces Mingyu y Seokmin se ganaban algunas monedas tocando la guitarra y cantando en las calles. Era entretenido hacerlo, sobre todo cuando era alguna fecha importante con turistas por todos lados. Generalmente, dejaban los instrumentos en alguna casa de los innumerables contactos de Jihoon, o como él solía llamarles _“amigos”._ Esta vez se quedaron a dormir en casa de un tal Soonyoung, que era bailarín profesional o algo así. Como siempre, era normal dormir en el suelo o en cualquier lugar. Mingyu se quedó con la alfombra, ya que era el turno de Jeonghan de dormir sobre un mueble.

 

“¿Pasó algo?” preguntó Jeonghan, acomodándose en el mueble para mirar a Mingyu en el suelo.

“¿Por qué?”

“Te conozco. Parece que ha pasado algo en nuestra ausencia” Jeonghan sonrió, como si lo hubiese entendido todo “Has conocido a alguien.”

“¿Cómo…?” Mingyu sacudió la cabeza “Eso fue aterrador ¿Cómo lo supiste?”

“Solo lo sé porque los conozco a todos. ¿Quién es? ¿Vas a volver a verla?”

 

Mingyu acomodó sus brazos para usarlos como almohada. Decidió que al menos podría contarle sobre ello a Jeonghan. No era típico de él ocultar las cosas que sentía por demasiado tiempo.

 

“Es un chico. Lo conocí en el tren. Jeonghan… ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?”

“¿Hablas en serio?” su amigo rió “yo creo en todo lo que parezca imposible, porque nada es imposible. Ahora continúa.”

“Yo solo… solo lo miré. Él estaba allí y era tan frágil y se veía tan suave…”

“¿Suave?” esta vez Jeonghan rió con más fuerza, pero se acomodó para prestarle más atención.

“… tan suave y tan… adorable. Traía gafas y las mangas de su abrigo eran muy largas para sus manos tan pequeñas ¿Lo entiendes? Es lo más adorable que he visto en mi vida. Luego hablamos, y entonces tuvimos que bajar del tren, y él me pidió mi número.”

“¿Lo tienes?” Jeonghan extendió la mano a Mingyu para que le diera su móvil “Wonwoo… ¿Qué esperas para enviarle un mensaje?”

“No quiero hacerlo todavía. Estudia en una universidad cara, seguro está ocupado… ¿Tú crees que se enfadará?”

 

Jeonghan se quedó pensativo por un momento. Seguramente estaba pensando en sus años de universidad que quedaron atrás. Mingyu comenzó a impacientarse al ver que su amigo no parecía tener más para decir. Iba a hablar pero Jeonghan lo interrumpió.

 

“De mundos diferentes.”

“¿Qué?”

“Que son de mundos diferentes. De hecho eso es algo muy romántico en los libros de romance. Pero este es el mundo real.”

“¿A qué te refieres?”

“Que quizás no puedan comunicarse mucho. Nosotros viajamos todo el tiempo, y él tiene esa carrera tan asfixiante encima.”

 

Mingyu no pensó sobre nada de eso, porque lo había olvidado completamente. Jeonghan y él intercambiaron una mirada, recordando al mismo tiempo ese tema que era tabú entre su grupo. Pero al ver la reacción de Mingyu, quien había fijado la mirada en el techo con algo de preocupación por lo que quizás iba a pasar, Jeonghan habló rápidamente.

 

“Pero ya te dije que nada es imposible. Así que envíale ese mensaje pronto. O estaré decepcionado de ti.”

 

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

 

 

Gracias a Soonyoung, pudieron tener una presentación en la ciudad pese al frío. Se trataba de un festival en una universidad; y sí, Mingyu estaba cruzando los dedos durante todo el tiempo entre los ensayos y el día del show, para que una coincidencia se cruzara en su camino y lo trajera a la universidad donde Wonwoo estudiaba.

 

Jeonghan dijo que había pocas universidades en esa región, así que las probabilidades de encontrar al chico eran muy grandes. Los demás chicos no estaban enterados de la situación, pese a que todos eran amigos de Mingyu y solía contarles todo lo que le pasaba. Pero en ese caso, cuando se trataba de algo tan delicado, Mingyu pensaba que quizás era mejor no hablar de ello y preocuparlos, por si las cosas salían mal de alguna manera.

 

En el pasado, Seokmin estuvo enamorado de una chica que conocieron fuera del país, y nadie mencionaba el tema en la actualidad, porque ese fue el problema más grande que tuvieron en todos sus años juntos como una banda.

 

Aquella chica, llamada Yuna, no tenía defecto alguno que Mingyu pudiese mencionar. Pero su familia era la más conservadora del mundo, y gracias a eso, Seokmin pasó noches enteras sin dormir, días completos con los ojos fuera de este mundo y casi un mes sin cantar o tener ganas de hacerlo. Tuvo que escoger. Si se trataba de la chica perfecta y una vida tranquila, o sus mejores amigos y una banda en la que hacía lo que más le gustaba. Escoger entre los dos no fue algo sencillo, y ninguno de sus amigos lo presionó para tomar una decisión. Al final, fue él quien decidió que quería continuar con ellos y cantando. A partir de entonces, su corazón estaba quebrado pero sanando y eso les enseñó que aunque vivieran una vida tan libre, el amor siempre iba a obligarlos a detenerse.

 

Ensayaron hasta altas horas de la noche. Luego, Seungcheol se puso a fumar alguna hierba en el tejado de la casa, mientras que Jihoon y Seokmin ensayaban algunas canciones en la sala. Jeonghan estaba leyendo un libro, mientras que Mingyu se dedicó a practicar algunos acordes y tratar de terminar la canción que empezó a escribir en ese tren.

 

A veces extrañaba a su familia, y a veces extrañaba tener una habitación rodeado de comodidades. Recordaba cuando su único contacto con la música era a través de las estaciones de radio y las canciones de moda. Su adolescencia acelerada, las risas de sus padres y sus hermanos menores molestándolo por las mañanas. Pero todo eso había quedado atrás, y Mingyu se preguntaba cómo es que habrían sido las cosas si hubiera decidido continuar con la misma vida que todos llevan.

 

La sensación de pertenencia a algún lugar era buena, pero Mingyu nunca iba a cambiar lo que tenía ahora. La guitarra, la voz de Seokmin, Jeonghan sacudiendo su cabello mientras canta, las risas de Seungcheol y el respeto que sentía por Jihoon. O el encuentro inesperado con ese chico que ahora inspiraba canciones. Gente nueva, amigos queridos, lugares desconocidos, sensaciones tan placenteras como difíciles cada día. Variación. Emoción.

 

El día esperado llegó finalmente, y Seungcheol aprovechó para mirar universitarias que él estaba consciente eran inalcanzables y en cierto modo prohibidas para él. Los demás chicos también miraban pero tenían el pensamiento en lugares diferentes. El festival de esa universidad era diferente a los demás a los que habían asistido alguna vez. Aquí no había alcohol ni chicos riendo en voz alta unos con otros, y los profesores andaban en los alrededores vigilando que reinara el orden y la comida que pasaban era poca y totalmente rara. Generalmente, el alcohol y las chicas sin temor a ser regañadas por sus padres era lo que reinaba en las fiestas de universidad. Esta era una diferente.

 

“Es la más cara de esta ciudad” le comentó Jeonghan a Mingyu, cuando este acudió a sentarse a su lado en una banca detrás del escenario. Una estudiante interpretaba baladas en ese momento, y los estudiantes la escuchaban en silencio “me imagino que es por eso que…”

“Por favor, no me digas que Wonwoo podría estar…”

“¿…En precisamente esta universidad? Conociendo lo irónica que es la vida, no me sorprendería.”

 

Mingyu solo suspiró y miró alrededor, tratando de reconocer una cara familiar. A esas alturas ya debería haberle enviado un mensaje de texto o le hubiera hecho una llamada, pero la verdad era que Mingyu era más torpe de lo que él mismo pensaba. Antes de llegar al campus, perdió su celular en algún sitio. Y no recordaba un solo dígito del número telefónico. Fue uno de esos momentos en que deseó partirse en dos para que una parte de él golpeara a la otra.

 

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Mingyu se sintió ansioso al pensar en que algo tenía que salir mal ese día. Encontrar a Wonwoo y descubrir que estudiaba allí era malo, así como no encontrarlo y descubrir que nunca más volvería a verlo.

 

Salir al escenario fue un alivio para él. Todos los recibieron con aplausos, al contrario de los gritos y silbidos ocasionales a los que estaban acostumbrados. Cada uno se acomodó y la voz de Seokmin comenzó una canción cuya letra un poco difícil estaba ensayando el día anterior con Jihoon. Era otra de las letras escritas por Seungcheol y Mingyu pensó que en cierto modo describía su situación actual. Sonrió mientras tocaba pese a la leve nostalgia que sentía.

 

_“Aunque no todo en el mundo es eterno...”_

 

Su mente se perdió en el sonido de la música, las vibraciones, el aire helado de alrededor. Sin darse cuenta tenía los ojos cerrados mientras sus manos rasgaban las cuerdas de la guitarra casi por inercia. Escuchó a alguien hacer algo a su lado, y miró a alguien del personal de la universidad arreglando algunos cables del transformador. Cuando giró la cabeza, sin desconectarse del ritmo, sus ojos aterrizaron en los de otros conocidos. Mingyu solía olvidar lo que miraba al día siguiente, pero esa mirada no la habría olvidado nunca, porque la tenía memorizada desde el primer momento.

 

No pudo apartar la vista aunque lo invadió el temor de equivocarse en algún acorde. Sintió que el corazón daba un salto violento y una de las dudas más grandes de su vida se vio aclarada instantáneamente.

 

No tenía mala memoria. Era solo que pocas cosas en su vida eran dignas de recordar. Como esa. Frente a él.

 

Wonwoo lo miraba con la cabeza un poco inclinada a un costado, y su expresión era difícil de leer. Pero evidentemente estaba interesado en el cuadro frente a él. Y Mingyu sintió la necesidad de hacer algo más impresionante. De hacer que la música tuviera un sonido imposiblemente más hermoso y más significativo.

 

Quería forzar a las cosas para que cambiaran de acuerdo a lo que estaba sintiendo. Hacer que la guitarra tuviese más cuerdas, que la voz de Seokmin se convirtiera en un coro de ángeles, que las baterías hicieran vibrar sus entrañas, que el sonido dulce de las teclas pudiera sentirse en los labios. Necesitaba todo eso, y lo necesitaba para regalárselo a ese chico. Algo frustrado, no pudo mirarlo a la cara y se concentró en las cuerdas por el momento que quedara de la canción.

 

Las palmas de los universitarios resonaron en sus oídos débilmente, así como los murmullos de algunos y las quejas por el frío de otros. Mingyu quiso pararse de inmediato y acudir a donde estaba Wonwoo, porque así de desesperado estaba, pero Jihoon les dijo minutos antes que iban a tocar al menos tres canciones más. Se impacientó porque aunque las canciones de la banda eran parte de sus razones para vivir, quería más que nada ver a ese chico de cerca otra vez. Antes que se marchara.

 

Pero él no se movió en todo el rato. Mingyu se esforzaba por verlo, e increíblemente su distracción no le hizo cometer un error en ningún momento. A veces aparecían chicos y chicas al lado de Wonwoo, y él conversaba con ellos y reía, abrigándose a sí mismo por el frío e incluso recibiendo bebidas que parecían contener alcohol camuflado como refresco. Al parecer, al menos en eso las cosas no cambian aunque se trate de la universidad más cara de la ciudad. Y él se veía adorable, y se estaba congelando, y Mingyu se sintió mal porque él ya estaba suficientemente cálido.

 

Cuando terminaron, sus amigos se alejaron del escenario decidiendo que iban a bajar los instrumentos cuando los demás invitados al festival terminaran sus actuaciones. Fue entonces que Mingyu decidió marcharse a buscar a ese chico. Jeonghan le preguntó a donde iba pero Mingyu le dedicó una mirada significativa rápidamente, y su amigo lo comprendió deprisa.

 

Se encontró con Wonwoo cerca de la salida del campus, y el frío parecía ir en aumento. Mingyu lo sentía ahora que estaba lejos del escenario y estaba mirando a Wonwoo de nuevo. Él traía puestos sus lentes, una camiseta blanca debajo de su casaca oscura y sus orejas y su nariz estaban rojas, como si estuviera resfriado. Seguía siendo lo más adorable que Mingyu había visto en su vida.

 

“Qué coincidencia” dijo él, y su sonrisa hizo que el aire alrededor de su boca se tornara blanco. Él debía de estar helado “No esperaba verte de nuevo.”

“Mi celular se extravió” dijo Mingyu, automáticamente “No me enviaste ningún mensaje ¿O sí?”

 

Wonwoo negó con la cabeza y lo miró extrañamente. Mingyu dudó un poco, pensando que quizás él pensaba que decía eso porque no quería hablar realmente con él. El solo hecho de suponerlo lo asustó.

 

“Estábamos viajando y sacando los instrumentos del auto de Soonyoung, y entonces toqué los bolsillos de mi pantalón y mi móvil no estaba” se apresuró Mingyu “Ya sé que es estúpido, pero pierdo las cosas muy rápido, mis amigos están sorprendidos de que aún no haya perdido la cabeza”

 

Wonwoo se quedó mirándolo por un rato más, sin ninguna expresión en la cara, y Mingyu se convenció de que estaba arruinando las cosas en lugar de mejorarlas.

 

“Lo siento, no puedo dejar de hablar cuando estoy nervioso”

“Está bien. Solo me quedé callado porque estaba pensando” suspiró, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos “Lo siento.”

 

Mingyu asintió, pero siguió sintiéndose como un idiota, sin saber cómo remediarlo. Sorpresivamente, Wonwoo habló de nuevo.

 

“Estoy sorprendido de que alguien quiera mi número de teléfono solo para conversar”

“¿Qué?”

 

Wonwoo se encogió de hombros.

 

Y dos segundos después, se desmayó.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

La familia de Wonwoo nunca llegó a preguntar por él. Uno de los profesores de la universidad y dos de sus compañeros de clase, que no eran sus amigos, lo acompañaron en el hospital durante una hora. Cuando estos dos últimos se fueron, tenían una expresión de cansancio y bostezaban a cada momento, evidentemente aliviados de irse por fin.

En el pasillo solo quedaba el profesor, que llenaba unas hojas, y Mingyu. Tuvo que decirles a sus amigos la verdad, porque no tenía sentido ocultarles nada. Gracias a Jeonghan, quien les explicó a todos que no era momento de discutir cuando alguien estaba en el hospital, pudo irse detrás de la ambulancia. Tomó un taxi con el profesor de Wonwoo y sus compañeros, quienes ni siquiera lo miraron. Era extraño estar en un auto lleno de extraños que no le decían palabra alguna. Y detrás de la ambulancia con otro extraño que era importante para él.

Una enfermera le dijo que alguien le había dado a Wonwoo una bebida alterada con un químico de nombre impronunciable. Mingyu se sintió culpable, en cierta forma, porque él estaba allí, en el preciso momento en que uno de esos idiotas lo había envenenado a propósito. Se preguntó cuál era el problema de esas personas, por qué desde un profesor y los estudiantes hasta el personal de limpieza eran un grupo de gente sin humanidad. Ninguno de ellos parecía tener alma o siquiera sentimientos.

Sabía que a Wonwoo no le iba a gustar que preguntara por su familia, porque era algo personal, pero él mismo le contó que ellos estaban ocupados y seguro pensaban que se trataba de una estupidez. Cuando salió del hospital al día siguiente, le aseguró a Mingyu que todo estaba bien, que solo fue una broma de muy mal gusto.

“Esa no es ninguna broma, Wonwoo, te mandaron al hospital” musitó Mingyu, mirándolo sin saber qué hacer.  
“No pasa nada”  
“Te acompañaré a tu casa ¿Vives lejos?”  
“¿No tienes amigos con los que estar?” Wonwoo lo miró “Dijiste que viajaban mucho ¿O no?”

Él asintió, pero continuó caminando junto con Wonwoo, sin pensar en ningún momento en si tenía algún lugar al que regresar. Wonwoo siguió insistiendo en que no había motivo para que lo acompañara, que todo estaba bien, pero Mingyu siguió caminando sin escucharlo hasta que finalmente llegaron a su casa. Era un edificio de departamentos visiblemente caros, con jardines en el exterior, y era tan alto que mirarlo de cerca debía ser agotador para el cuello de cualquiera. Un guardia vigilaba los pasos de los transeúntes en la entrada. Mingyu suspiró.

“Bueno, ya estás aquí”  
“Gracias. No tenías que venir.” Wonwoo se quedó quieto por un momento “Te invitaría a pasar, pero…”  
“No, está bien” Mingyu sonrió “Tengo que irme de todas formas”

El otro asintió. Los dos se quedaron de pie un momento en silencio. Mingyu le recordó apresuradamente que tenía que tomar sus medicamentos, y se dio cuenta que estaba haciendo cualquier cosa para evitar irse, aunque dijo que tenía que hacerlo, porque estaba resultando muy difícil alejarse de Wonwoo. Tan difícil como la noche pasada cuando lo vio en el suelo, inconsciente.

“Te llamaré” dijo Mingyu, en un impulso “No tengo mi móvil porque soy un idiota, pero recuerdo tu número, y te llamaré.”

Wonwoo se quedó mirándolo, con esa expresión que no puede leerse, sus gafas que de alguna forma extraña hacían que sus ojos brillaran más, su cabello desordenado, las pequeñas imperfecciones de su rostro. Era increíble cómo alguien así había aparecido de repente en la vida de Mingyu. Cómo se sintió tan débil apenas lo conoció. Como magia.

Finalmente, él asintió. Una sonrisa leve se asomó a sus labios y su expresión se suavizó. Era una variación extraña, como la puerta hacia otro mundo. Mingyu quería extender la mano para tocarlo y convencerse de que era real, pero no pudo hacerlo, y solo se limitó a decir adiós, con las palabras colgando torpemente de sus labios.

Cuando finalmente llegó a casa de Sooyoung, luego de horas preguntando por direcciones, Mingyu encontró a sus amigos al parecer esperándolo. Era un panorama extraño, porque generalmente los encontraba dormidos o bebiendo, o discutiendo por algo sin importancia. Esta vez todos giraron la cabeza al mismo tiempo al verlo entrar y Mingyu no pudo evitar reírse en voz alta.

“¿Qué es esto?”  
“Mingyu, sabes bien cómo funcionan las cosas.” dijo Jihoon, seriamente.  
“¿Puedes parar? Esto es ridículo,” Seokmin se veía raro cuando estaba serio “somos jóvenes, es cuestión de tiempo para que encontremos a alguien importante para nosotros. No somos de piedra.”  
“¿Se refieren a Wonwoo?” suspiró Mingyu, cerrando la puerta tras él y sentándose junto a ellos.  
“Es un universitario que seguramente tiene dinero y una rutina. Nunca entenderá la vida que llevamos. No podemos permanecer en un lugar por más de dos semanas, Mingyu, lo sabes.” Jihoon continuó escribiendo algo, y Mingyu solo lo miró.  
“Creo que ya hemos discutido esto muchas veces” intervino Jeonghan “Mingyu” dijo, mirando a su amigo con afecto “¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? Nos vamos en una semana”  
“Siempre tendremos que escoger entre uno y otro” Seungcheol, que hasta entonces había estado callado, se acercó a sentarse junto a Mingyu y lo miró comprensivamente “No tenemos opción, Mingyu”

Claro que lo sabía. Al igual que Seokmin, era cuestión de tiempo para que otra conmoción sacudiera sus vidas de nuevo. Era cierto que Wonwoo podría haber sido todo lo que quería en el mundo, pero él conocía sus propios límites. No iba a abandonar a sus amigos.

“Voy con ustedes” les dijo, con una voz segura que los sorprendió a todos. Jihoon suspiró de alivio.  
“¿Estás seguro?” le preguntó Jeonghan, en voz baja.

Mingyu conocía sus propios límites. Y ya lo había pensado. Así que asintió sin dudarlo.

 

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

 

Iban a marcharse en una semana. El plan había sido irse dos días después del festival de la Universidad de Seúl, pero Soonyoung tenía contactos importantes en el mundo de la música y convenció a Jihoon de quedarse unos días más en la ciudad para presentarle a algunas de estas personas. Ya que Jihoon era algo así como el director musical de la banda, los demás decidieron hacer caso a su decisión.

Mingyu y Seokmin se dedicaron entonces a hacer lo que más les gustaba cuando se encontraban de viaje. Se sentaron en una plaza concurrida y decidieron cantar un poco y tocar la guitarra a cambio de unas monedas. Había muchas más personas en la ciudad, pero se sorprendieron al comprobar que la mayoría se encontraba más que ocupada con las cosas que a ellos los tenía sin cuidado. Seokmin solía empezar a cantar solo, de modo que Mingyu adivinara la canción y comenzara a tocar la melodía. Era un buen ejercicio para su memoria, según lo que ambos pensaban.

Mientras estaban en ellos, Jihoon se encontraba con Soonyoung conociendo a otros músicos, y Seungcheol y Jeonghan se quedaron en el departamento de este último. Los demás sabían que a veces era lo mejor dejarlos solos, porque entre ellos había un entendimiento más allá de lo que podían comprender. No era un secreto para nadie, pero todos preferían no hablar mucho al respecto, porque ese era aún un tema complicado para ellos dos.

“Gracias” Mingyu sonrió a la chica que les entregó un billete y los miró con una sonrisa curiosa. Seokmin solo se guardó el billete en el bolsillo y continuó cantando. La gente alrededor empezaba a prestarles un poco más atención, e incluso los policías que cuidaban las calles los dejaban sentarse donde quisieran, a cambio de distraerse un poco con la música que tocaban.

Casi estaba anocheciendo cuando decidieron marcharse. Recogieron la guitarra y las sábanas viejas donde se sentaban y que llevaban a todas partes, luego conversaron sobre cosas triviales y miraron alrededor para ver en qué autobús podrían marcharse.

Fue entonces que Mingyu lo vio de nuevo. Estaba apoyado en un poste a una cuadra de distancia, actuando como si hubiese llegado allí recientemente. Mingyu no lo conocía bien, pero sabía de alguna forma que estaba fingiendo. Sonrió para sí mismo, y luego esta sonrisa se volvió amarga, porque recordó que acababa de renunciar a él y a la ciudad donde ambos se conocieron. Iba a seguir adelante sin él. 

Seokmin lo miró de repente y percibió muy deprisa que algo andaba mal con su amigo. Siguió la dirección de su mirada, y suspiró. Mingyu no necesitaba decir nada más, porque en esos días él y Seokmin se habían vuelto iguales en muchos aspectos, y se entendían mejor que nunca. Decidió seguir buscando un autobús con la vista, para salir de allí lo más rápido posible.

“Mingyu” le dijo Seokmin, suavemente “Creo que no sirves para fingir, igual que ese chico”

Él no dijo nada, y solo lo miró.

“Aún nos queda una semana. Luego nos iremos, pero eso no quiere decir que no puedas pasar al menos un tiempo con él”  
“¿Y qué hay de los recuerdos, Seokmin?” dijo Mingyu, tristemente.  
“¿Acaso no estamos todos acostumbrados a vivir solo con eso?”

Era cierto. Desde hace muchos años que ellos solo se tenían a sí mismos, los lugares a los que iban y las personas a las que conocían solo eran recuerdos que los mantenían cuerdos y nostálgicos durante los momentos difíciles. Eran la razón principal por la que estaban convencidos de que la vida era buena y maravillosa. Al final, no puedes quedarte con todo lo que vives, pero sí con los recuerdos que quedan de esos instantes. Seokmin vivía así, y siempre sonreía recordando a Yuna, solo las cosas buenas que pasó con ella y lo mucho que la amaba. Sabiendo que con un poco de suerte, algún día iba a verla de nuevo.

Mingyu no estaba seguro de poder vivir así algún día, porque nunca lo intentó. Y quizás ese era el momento. Después de todo, les quedaba una semana entera.

“Jihoon te va a matar si se entera que esta fue tu idea, así que no digas nada” dijo Mingyu, mirando en dirección a Wonwoo. Él aún no se había ido.

Seokmin solo rió despacio y le dio una palmada en el hombro antes de marcharse en otra dirección. Mingyu se acercó deprisa adonde estaba Wonwoo. Estaba dispuesto a experimentar todo lo que pudiese en una semana, y a juzgar por la mirada de Wonwoo en sus ojos brillantes mientras Mingyu se acercaba, la sonrisa que le dedicó, y la forma en que una de sus manos temblaba un poco mientras sostenía su mochila, sabía que él también estaba dispuesto a eso y muchas cosas más.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

 

Seúl era una ciudad muy grande, porque se pasaron toda la tarde y parte de la noche caminando por el centro, y este no parecía tener fin. Wonwoo le enseñó muchos lugares interesantes adonde los turistas solían ir, como si Mingyu y sus amigos viajaran a sitios diferentes por cosas como el turismo o negocios. Aquello fue completamente adorable e hizo que el corazón de Mingyu se acelerara muy deprisa en el momento en que se dio cuenta de aquel detalle. 

Fue como un golpe en el estómago saber que Wonwoo ni siquiera tenía una mínima idea de cómo era la vida de alguien como Kim Mingyu.

Caminar fue agotador, pero eventualmente decidieron parar en una plaza de la cual Mingyu no conocía el nombre, pero que estaba rodeada de árboles de varios metros de alto y muros de piedra que la gente usaba para sentarse. Allí se pusieron a conversar algo más, y Mingyu aprendió muchas cosas sobre él. Se enteró que Wonwoo vivía en Seúl desde que tenía uso de razón, y nunca viajó al exterior más que en un par de ocasiones, siempre acompañado de sus padres. Que sentía rechazo hacia los deportes extremos, que no le gustaban los deportes en general, y lo que más le gustaba era pintar. También, en medio de las cosas superficiales de las que hablaban, Mingyu encontró definiciones diferentes. Wonwoo se sentía solo. Muy solo. Apenas hablaba de sus amigos, y su familia parecía ser un grupo de personas que lo rodeaban y solo eso.

No lo conocía bien, pero entendía de qué se trataba la soledad. Muchas veces, Mingyu y sus amigos tuvieron que andar kilómetros sin personas que los trataran como iguales, y que no veían más allá de un grupo de chicos a los que no les importaba nada.

Y como consecuencia de aquello, Wonwoo no solo se sentía solo. También se sentía poco amado.

Fue doloroso darse cuenta de ello, pero al mismo tiempo, algo pareció encenderse dentro de Mingyu. La esperanza y las ganas de demostrar a ese chico que no importaba nada, que Mingyu iba a amarlo para compensar todo ese tiempo que pasó solo y deseando que alguien pudiese quererlo aunque sea un poco. Mingyu no se explicaba cómo alguien tan adorable, que brillaba como cualquier ser humano en su propia luz, pudiera ser ignorado y, lo peor, que él mismo pensara que parte de eso era su culpa.

“No soy muy expresivo” Wonwoo se encogió de hombros “No soy bueno diciendo las cosas que me gustan o me molestan, o pidiéndole ayuda a alguien. He tratado de cambiar mi forma de ser, pero aunque lo intento todos los días… para ellos no es suficiente” miró a Mingyu con una sonrisa leve “Quizás parece que lo estoy inventando ¿verdad? La gente suele decir que no hago más que sentir lástima de mí mismo cuando lo que tengo no es un verdadero problema”

“No” musitó Mingyu, sintiendo su corazón partirse en pedazos al escuchar todas esas palabras “No, Wonwoo. No es tu culpa. Tú simplemente… tuviste esa vida. Todos queremos ser amados. Creo que… no hay nadie cuerdo en este mundo que no quiera sentirse amado o que aleje a la gente que quiere. Así que no es tu culpa. No pienses eso.”

Wonwoo, que había estado mirando sus manos y jugando con los tirantes de su mochila, alzó levemente la cabeza al escucharlo decir eso. Su expresión se suavizó como el despertar fresco de un nuevo día, pero aun así negó con la cabeza.

“Mis padres y mis hermanos parecen haber olvidado que estoy allí. Yo creo que tengo parte de la culpa”  
“No” Mingyu negó otra vez, con más firmeza “No es así, Wonwoo. Yo sé que no es así”

Wonwoo no dijo más al respecto, pero se quedó muy pensativo mirando a ningún lugar en particular. Mingyu se perdió un momento en sus ojos que hablaban por sí solos en mil idiomas que no lograba entender del todo, pero que esperaba entender algún día. El silencio solo roto por el sonido del tráfico y las conversaciones ocasionales de los transeúntes, se rompió minutos después por el propio Wonwoo.

“Hay un lugar que me gustaría que conozcas”  
“¿Eh?”  
“¿Te gusta la comida china?”

Definitivamente. Cuando se trataba de comida, Mingyu le decía sí a todo. En especial cuando la invitación venía de un chico tan adorable.

El lugar al que fueron era definitivamente caro, de seguro más caro de lo que Mingyu pudiera llegar a imaginar. No se sintió incómodo al estar allí, pero tuvo el extraño pensamiento de que quizás esa sería la primera, única y última vez en que iba a estar en un sitio como ese. En cambio, Wonwoo tenía la vida entera para pasarla en lugares incluso más exclusivos que ese, quizás en países distintos y con gente diferente e interesante, con la que podría tener conversaciones interesantes, sin temor a hablar con un delincuente; como hacía Mingyu en las ciudades en donde llegaba, siempre con temor.

Wonwoo iba a estar seguro en el lugar en el que se encontrara, porque contaba con la confianza que otorgaba el dinero, a pesar de que le faltaran muchas cosas. Y saber que ese era un hecho, Mingyu se sintió aliviado.

“Nuestro mayor objetivo es grabar un disco, pero las discográficas nos rechazan cuando les contamos sobre nosotros” Mingyu comentaba sobre su banda mientras Wonwoo comía y lo observaba con atención “Como si eso le importara a alguien” sonrió, porque en verdad era gracioso “pero aunque seas un don nadie, los contactos son importantes, y nosotros no tenemos mucho de eso, y por eso Jihoon trabaja mucho para conseguirlos”.  
“Pensé que solo se dedicaban a componer música” comentó Wonwoo.  
“Lo entiendo. Parece que no trabajamos, pero lo hacemos, y mucho la verdad” dijo Mingyu, fingiendo que sus palabras lo habían ofendido.  
“¡Oh, no es eso lo que quería decir!” dijo Wonwoo, dejando sus cubiertos a un lado “Es solo que pensé que solo hacían todo lo de la música por afición”.  
“Bueno, también tenemos que vivir de algo. Y nos gusta demasiado comer” dijo Mingyu, sonriendo “No te preocupes, no lo dije en serio”  
“Es solo que en un mundo como este… es difícil imaginarse que alguien solo necesite la música para vivir, y no un trabajo o una fuente segura de dinero”  
“Pero no tiene sentido hacerlo todo por el dinero, si no puedes ser feliz con lo que haces” A Mingyu aún le sorprendía el modo de vivir de la mayoría de las personas “Tienes que ser feliz. Si no es así ¿Cuál es el punto de vivir?”

Wonwoo se quedó en silencio por mucho rato. De seguro, trataba de encontrarle un sentido a esas palabras, como la mayoría de personas hacía cuando alguien como Mingyu les decía aquello. Pero Wonwoo era diferente. Él lo entendió tan rápido, que Mingyu sintió automáticamente cómo su mundo estaba equivocado, porque no todas las personas eran tan iguales en ese aspecto como él pensaba.

“Tienes razón. A veces quisiera hacer algo por mí. Porque no pareces alguien que se arrepiente de las cosas.”

Ambos se miraron. Claro que era así. Mingyu nunca se arrepentía de las cosas que hacía. Y menos en ese momento, mirando los ojos brillantes de Wonwoo bajo la luz suave de ese restaurante tan caro, sobre los platillos de nombres impronunciables. Quizás en algún momento su mente iba a cambiar de ideas y arrepentirse de cosas, pero ese momento y todos los momentos que estaba compartiendo con Jeon Wonwoo, jamás iba a olvidarlos, y menos arrepentirse. Podía sentirlo, simple y sencillamente.

Comieron bien esa noche. Luego salieron de ese lugar al aire helado, y se encontraron nuevamente de pie en medio de la plaza en la que estaban horas antes. Mingyu pensó que quizás era hora de marcharse, pero Wonwoo habló nuevamente, por fortuna.

“Me gustaría que me acompañaras a casa” sus hombros se relajaron luego de decir eso, como si lo hubiera estado planeando desde hace rato “Si… está bien para ti.”  
“Claro que sí” dijo Mingyu, automáticamente, y se preguntó si había algo en ese mundo que pudiese negarle.

Caminaron despacio hasta el edificio donde Wonwoo vivía, y se detuvieron en un parque cercano, cruzando la calle. El lugar estaba solitario, porque aparentemente era muy tarde. Mingyu nunca estaba pendiente del tiempo, pero temía que Wonwoo llegara y lo regañaran sus padres o algo por el estilo. No dijo nada de eso, obviamente, y se limitó a mirar a Wonwoo, que ahora tenía las manos en los bolsillos de su casaca y miraba a Mingyu con una expresión suave en el rostro. Él era suave. Era la palabra que mejor lo describía.

“Gracias por hoy” dijo él, en voz baja.

Mingyu asintió, quiso decir algo más, pero se preguntaba qué más podría decirle a alguien que le estaba robando todas las palabras que conocía.

“Pasé todo este día contigo, y no he mirado la hora en ningún momento” Wonwoo rió despacio, y su nariz hizo aquella cosa adorable que siempre hacía cuando sonreía. “Es agradable perder la noción del tiempo de vez en-“

Mingyu no pudo aguantar hasta que terminara de hablar, y se acercó deprisa para tomar su cara con sus dos manos y besarlo suavemente. El impulso fue repentino, pero el beso era suave porque esa era la única forma en que podía tratar a alguien tan importante. Mingyu sentía cada una de sus células vivas y sus nervios encendidos como fuego corriendo por sus venas. Y su mente se cerró por completo cuando Wonwoo cerró sus brazos alrededor de su espalda, acercándolo más, correspondiendo a sus labios. Él no solo era suave, sino dulce, y su aliento era algo indescriptible. Ambos respiraban agitadamente, y Mingyu no quería hacer más que quedarse con él y besarlo por lo que sobrara de la noche, y nunca terminar, ni siquiera cuando acabara esa semana o pasaran los días sin él. Wonwoo, sin embargo, se separó despacio de él y ambos se miraron sin saber qué hacer.

Porque no había salida. Estaban irremediablemente unidos.

La respiración de Wonwoo se mezclaba con la suya y era una sensación que Mingyu nunca creyó poder experimentar. Pero no sabían qué hacer, y Mingyu lo soltó. Al parecer, Wonwoo también estaba sin palabras, porque se alejó de él y retrocedió unos pasos, girando sobre sus pies para cruzar la calle.

Pero antes de hacerlo, Mingyu tuvo el pensamiento de que quizás esa sería la única vez y la última oportunidad de estar con él en esa forma tan dulce e irreal, y se acercó deprisa para girarlo hacia él y rodear su cintura con sus manos para pegarlo de nuevo contra su pecho. Y besarlo, esta vez con más firmeza y la misma suavidad. Junto a él, cerca de él. Wonwoo descansó sus manos sobre su pecho por un momento antes de rodear su cuello y acercarlo más hacia él. Incluso uno de sus manos tomó su cabello y comenzó a acariciarlo.

Mingyu se estaba volviendo loco. No quería que eso acabe. No iba a dejar que se termine.

A pesar de que lo había prometido, los labios suaves de Wonwoo, sus manos pequeñas en su cabello, los sonidos débiles de su respiración y el calor de su cuerpo eran motivo suficiente para no abandonar jamás el sitio en el que estaba.

Si existía un lugar permanente en este mundo para él, era este.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> esto no salió como quería exactamente, creo que es un poco cliché lol pero espero que es haya gustado e intentaré algo mejor en el próximo capítulo :'D

**Author's Note:**

> hola :) soy Faby, y no escribo un fanfiction desde hace más o menos... dos años lol así que este primer capítulo no salió como esperaba, pero aún así espero que les guste. Publicaré el episodio 2 cuando lo termine y a partir de entonces publicaré los episodios solo si me lo piden, porque siempre tuve esa regla... hm, creo que es solo eso. 
> 
> Este fanfiction lo escribí porque extrañaba escribir algo que no fuera mis cuentos y mis proyectos personales, porque he tenido un bloqueo de escritor impresionante; y en especial porque quería regalarle algo bonito a las carats latinoamericanas, porque no he visto muchos fics en español aquí (y no me gusta Wattpad ni AFF ._.) 
> 
> Cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, pueden dejármela en los comentarios. Saludos!


End file.
